


All At Once

by XenaGrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, What Have I Done, i can't write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenaGrace/pseuds/XenaGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is said that once you fall in love with your true soul-mate, everything is no longer seen in black and white. Your world becomes a colorful beauty you couldn't even dream of. But, once your soul mate has died, your life goes back to that dull black and white, your mind plagued by the colors you once saw with them that will never return.</p><p>Dean Winchester had spent what seemed like his whole life searching for his soul-mate and the colors they bring. He fell in love with every girl he met, only to discover he had been falling in love with the wrong people.</p><p>Castiel Novak had spent his life hiding from possible soul-mates, in fear the black and white's simplicity he enjoyed would be swept away, never to return to him. Little did he know that the moment he fell truly in love would be the moment he truly realized how beautiful colors can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All At Once

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I'm absolutely horrendous at love-stories so bare with me.

Dean opened his eyes to the familiar black and white that he couldn't stand. Every morning for as long as he could remember, it had been there, waiting for him. Dean closed his eyes shut again and grunted, tossing around in his white bed. His eyes flickered open for a second to look at the black alarm clock on his black wooden dresser. The digital dark-gray numbers read 8:09 a.m.

He had overslept. Again.

Dean mumbled curse words under his breath as he pushed the white blankets away and got out of bed. He rubbed his eyes as he stumbled around his small apartment room- he was not a morning person.

It was the same routine every day- Wake up (late) to a dull gray world, Swear at Sammy when he comes banging on the door to get him to hurry up, drive Sammy up to Stanford, go to work, work all day, pick Sammy (and sometimes Jessica) up from Stanford, mope as Sammy and Jessica hang out doing soul-mate stuff, drink away the black and white pain, go to bed and dream a colorless nightmare, and repeat.

He didn't even flinch as Sam's fist banged on the door.

"Dean!"

He smirked, resting his hands on the large white dresser across from his bed. Same old same old, every day.

"Dean, if you don't hurry it up I'm just gonna drive myself!" Sam's voice came out muffled.

"You don't have a car yet, dumb ass." Dean shouted as he threw on a black undershirt. He pulled on a pair of jeans and then proceeded to put on a flannel over shirt as Sam continued to complain.

"I'll just take the Impala!"

"Hell you will, Sammy! You're not touching her!" he shouted more harshly as he slipped on his work boots. He stood up and opened the door, Sam waiting for him on the other side.

"Took you long enough."

"Can it, alright? I'm not in a good mood." Dean barked. He turned around, grabbed his keys, and walked out the door, Sam following behind.

"When are you ever? Oh, by the way Jessica's coming over tonight so if you could do me a favor and go somewhere for the night that'd be great."

Dean didn't answer. He wasn't going to admit it, but it was obvious that he was jealous of his little brother. Sam had met Jessica in his junior year of high school, and fallen in love with her when he took her to prom. Sam was in his sophomore year of college now, and had been seeing the world in colors for 3 years now, where as Dean hadn't even had a single glimpse of it.

He would ask Sam what color the petals on a rose were, what color the waves of an ocean had, and what color his eyes were out of curiosity. Then, as Sam would say "red" or "deep blue" or "light green", Dean would have to imagine those things in those colors he had never seen. Honestly, he just wished he'd find his soul-mate already.

____________________________________________________

Cas opened his eyes to the familiar black and white he found his security in. He smiled lazily and sat up in his gray bed, glancing over at the black and white clock on the wall.

8:09 a.m.

"Shit!" Cas shouted, instantly covering his mouth, even though there was no one in his apartment to hear him. He had never been late before, and he wasn't planning on it anytime soon. He jumped out of bed and hastily proceeded to throw on a white button-up shirt, some black dress pants, and a solid gray tie. Cas slid his shoes on and ran out the door, heading right for his car and took off towards work.

That's when he got hit from behind by another car.

He lurched forward rather violently as the car behind him hit his own. Time seemed to stop and, for that split second, Cas thought he was dead.

But he was okay. He was _okay_.

He sat there for a minute, clutching the black steering wheel until his knuckles turned whiter than the rest of him.

_He was okay._

He looked up into his rear view mirror at the driver of the car who hit him, only to find him unconscious. Quickly, he exited his white vehicle and fast-walked to the black car behind him, pulling out his phone and dialing 9-1-1 right away.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Yeah, hi. Um," Cas started, not sure what to say, "I just got hit from behind by another car, and the drivers appears to be unconscious."

"Where are you?" Cas looked up at the highway signs. "Right off 480, eastbound."

"An ambulance is on its way. Is he still breathing?"

"Yes." Cas could tell just by watching the man's chest rise and fall.

"Does he have a pulse?" For this, Cas had to open the car door. He grabbed the man's arm and rested two fingers on his wrist. If he concentrated, he could feel a soft _bump-bump-bump_.

"It's faint, but yes."

"Alright. The ambulance should be there any minute now."

"Thank you." Cas took the phone off his shoulder and hung up. He sat there, on the black asphalt, staring at the man to make sure he was still breathing until the ambulance came.

And just like that, Cas found himself sitting in an ambulance, still stealing glances at the man now in a gurney to make sure he was alright. He listened in on the paramedics conversation.

"It looks like a severe concussion, possibly mild head trauma. He was obviously under the influence of alcohol."

"And identification on him?"

"Yeah, his drivers license. Dean Winchester, 24 years old."

____________________________________________________

 _Dean Winchester..._  Cas thought,  _Why is that name familiar?_

Honestly, he knew he had never heard the name nor met the guy before. So, why did it feel like this name was locked up in the back of his head, only to be freed just now?

He sat outside Dean's hospital room, waiting to go in. Most people after being in an accident would just call an ambulance for the hurt person and be done with them, but Cas felt the need to do more for this man, Lord knows why.

He looked up as a nurse walked by, waving and winking seductively. Cas hid his head in his hands.

He was always cautious around women. He loved the black and white too dearly- what if he accidentally met his soul mate? It would never come back, causing him to hide from girls in general.

If being alone forever meant the black and white's comfort, then by God he'd be alone forever.

A doctor emerged from Dean's room. Cas stood up and greeted him.

"He's awake.... and a bit confused." the doctor said.

"Thank you, Doctor."

The doctor left and Cas entered the small black and white hospital room. He looked over at the white bed to see Dean there staring at him.

"Hi." Cas waved.

"I'm sorry but... do I know you?"

"Not personally. You were drunk driving and hit me from behind."

"Shit..." Dean mumbled.

"Don't worry about it, there was barely any damage done to my car so I probably won't press charges. Your car on the other hand-"

"I can fix it easy, I'm a mechanic, and I can fix whatever damage was done to your car too, if you'd like. Are you okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You have a concussion though."

"I'll live."

Cas sat down in the dark gray chair next to the bed. Without thinking, he started to laugh a bit. Dean noticed and smirked at him, "What'cha laughin' about?"

"What made you think it was a good idea to get drunk at nine in the morning?"

This caused Dean to laugh.

"Yeah, I'm a shithead....Hey, I never got your name?"

"Castiel Novak. I usually just go by Cas."

This time, Dean started to laugh. Cas soon realized why and joined him.

"I know, weird name, right?"

"Either your parents were high or something when they named you or just very _very_ religious."

This made Cas stop laughing almost immediately. Dean noticed his discomfort and asked, "Touchy subject?"

Cas stood up, "A bit, yeah. Listen, I should probably get going, but, " he grabbed a small crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket and a pen from his shirt pocket and started to write on it, "Here's my contact info if you ever need to reach me for legal purposes _only_." He handed Dean the paper and hurried out the door, late for work.

Dean looked down at the paper and, for a second, he could have sworn  _Castiel Novak- (201)874-9521_ was written in a darker color that  _wasn't_ black.


End file.
